Picking Petals
by little MetallicStars in myMind
Summary: Is Ciel Sebastian's toy or his lover? Ciel tops! Sequel to Punishment.


**A/N: **A sorta-kinda-not sequel to my fic Punishment.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own.

**Warnings: **OOCness, Ciel/Sebastian, yaoi, fluffiness at the end (surprisingly ^_^)

A crimson eye flickered open and a bare torso shot up in perfect posture at the exact click of seven on the dot. _I didn't actually **sleep** this time, did I?_

Sebastian sighed. Never in his life had he allowed himself the luxury of sleep, but… _Even I have my exceptions_, Sebastian thought, sliding his gaze to the small huddled figure nestled beneath sheets soiled in the aftermath of sex. He admired the contours of Ciel's frail body a few moments longer before pushing aside the blankets and collecting his uniform which had been strewn across the expanse of the room after last night's rendezvous.

Sebastian hummed contentedly as he tightened his collar and swept a feathery lock of inky hair behind an ear. It had been two months since the first time he and Ciel first established a "more than master and servant" relationship, and since then, it had become a ritual of sorts. The first few weeks, Sebastian had been called for his "services" practically every night, under the pretext of changing Ciel for work, or cleaning up a certain mess. Always under a pretext, he noticed, because despite Ciel's obvious indulgence, the boy wouldn't let go of his pride. Yet as the nights wore on and cases began to swallow up any available time, Ciel's proposals drew to a close, leaving his faithful butler in the dark, his mind swimming in reasons _why_.

The demon's features sorted into frustration as he remembered this fact—that last night was the first they shared in nearly four months, let alone that the butler himself had to ignite the unwilling child into copulating,—but he remembered his place and resumed business; he was a demon, first and foremost, then a butler and last of all things, his master's lover.

Silver light blinded the room. Sebastian nudged Ciel awake. "Young Master, a meeting with Earl Penderwick is scheduled in a few hours regarding the distribution of Funtom's latest merchandise" Sebastian stood waiting patiently before adding, "I strongly advise you get organized lest someone gets wind that you're still nude and in bed. I believe I heard Prince Soma's rattling around in the kitchen with Agni a handful of moments ago..."

A groan greeted his ears."No…I want to sleep more," Ciel grumbled, yanking the blankets over his head and rolling onto his stomach.

Sebastian had half a mind to smack Ciel's bratty, young bottom. But instead he chose to keep his cool intact and run a lazy finger upon the crook of Ciel's leg, where the back of the calf met thigh.

"Just as I thought," Sebastian said, a sadistic edge growing stronger in his voice as he inched his way up and around the most secret parts of his charge's body. "It really was such a wasted effort to get dressed. Are you in need of some _assistance_ in waking up?" He uttered the last sentence with a skilled touch, one he had learned, over the course of their intimate exchanges, turned Ciel _very_ much on.

Ciel's body moved in a blur as he grasped Sebastian's tie and tugged him closer. Though annoyance was firmly set in the boy's face, something more seemed to be inching its way in. At first, Sebastian had been certain it was something bordering lust. But upon closer inspection he deemed the very idea almost laughable; if only it wasn't pain.

The butler's expression fell softly as Ciel released his grip and swung his feet over the bed in silence. "Young Master…" Sebastian began. He could have sworn he saw a flinch from Ciel. But it disappeared when the boy quickly turned his back and walked over to the articles of neatly prepared clothing on his dresser. The boy attempted to unbutton a pair of blue shorts unsuccessfully before it slipped from his languid fingers.

Sebastian grabbed the fabric almost effortlessly.

"I can dress myself today," Ciel said. His mind seemed to have dwindled away into something far-off, judging from the way he let the words pass nearly inaudibly.

Sebastian chewed cud, thinking what most humans would do in his case. The more sympathetic would reach a hand, comfort and speak as if talking to a child. It was what Sebastian wanted to do, but not something he should.

Bowing, Sebastian exited the bedroom, a faint smile only he could see playing at his lips for the young boy who, at the moment, was pretending to be occupied with studying the morning-streaked sky.

xxx

Sebastian trotted briskly into the dining hall with a silver platter in hand. He tried to hurry as much as possible so he could return upstairs and help Ciel dress. Instead he swung the door to find, to his astonishment, that Ciel was already seated and dressed.

At the moment of Sebastian's entry, Ciel refused to make eye contact.

"Today's breakfast is Belgian waffles accompanied with strawberry jam—without chunks, as you like it—freshly whipped cream, and chamomile tea."

Sebastian took his time to set down the dish before adding with a hint of snappiness,"I see you had quite a bit of trouble in making yourself presentable."

Truth be told, Sebastian had been eager to dress Ciel due to his incurable problem that morning._ Morning wood, was it? __Too bad I didn't get to see him long enough…_

Those teal-silver curls that made the boy look like a slob, yet somehow a piece of man-meat at the same time never failed to send blood rushing to Sebastian's nether regions. It was the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Ciel's classic pout coupled with the elegant way he covered his yawning mouth reminded Sebastian of what he wanted to shove into that pretty mouth of his.

_Well, at least he still has the bedhead,_ Sebastian thought, a tad pleased. The demon's eyes trailed across the waves on Ciel's messily clothed body; navy blue shorts and a silver button-down jacket with red and gold cuffs. _Looks like he did more than just get out of bed late…had I not been kicked out that would have been **true**._

Ciel sat in relative silence. He averted his gaze. He had noticed long before that Sebastian had been looking him over…and now his face sank lower to his breakfast as he tried to avoid meeting his butler's crotch which the teacart rolling to a stop was trying in vain to hide.

_Was it strange to have been thinking of that while Sebastian and I were rolling on the bed and moaning last night? Is it strange to think of nothing **but** that? _He stabbed his strawberry-soaked waffle with a knife angrily, trying to shake away the memories of him begging so shamelessly while Sebastian had shagged him mercilessly. Making him scream to the heavens with every violent penetration. _The worst thing was Finnian and the rest thought I was having a nightmare and almost caught us in the act,_ Ciel thought with a snicker as he recalled Sebastian growling like the sexy beast he w— _No, stop thinking about it!_

Sebastian observed Ciel's actions attentively as he filled a gold-rimmed floral cup with steaming tea. It was giving him _ideas_.

After setting the teacup down, he stole a swift look around before clamoring on to the chair Ciel was sitting on and onto his lap.

This apparently gained Ciel's attention. "What are you doing?" Ciel hissed, growing redder by the second."What if someone should _see_!"

Sebastian scooted in closer, causing Ciel to move back and shift his eyes in fear of a seductive remark which would eventually lead them to _other _things. He liked it, no, _loved_ it, but he could never tell if he was more than just a toy to be tinkered with.

"Then don't ignore me. I don't particularly enjoy being ignored by my lover, of all people," Sebastian said coldly, with a blistering glare. Ciel's blue orbs widened in bewilderment.

"How can you say 'lover' so seriously?" Ciel swallowed hard and stared at his trembling lap. "How can you say it when it has the word 'love' ? Did it ever even _once_ occur to you that I was feeling manipulated, having my feelings twisted?"

An eyebrow arched and the demon's head fell to the side in peaked interest. "What do you mean? And if you feel this way, then why do you always have me coming back to pleasure you?"

Ciel shut his eyes tightly and kept his head low. "I mean…how can you say that when you've never even hugged me or kissed me or-" He stopped as he heard his voice cracking. Again, he took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice level. "Or said you loved me." He bit his lip. "Besides, it became a habit for me."

_The head of the Phantomhive family does not cry, _Ciel chastised. But even so, he felt warm tears against his eyelids and his throat tighten. _Not even when my parents died did I._

What he had been expecting was for Sebastian to perhaps sneer or seduce him again; something that would annoy the hell out of him at the moment. Imagine Ciel's surprise when instead he felt warm, ungloved fingers rub at his chin, smearing away at a stray tear…and Sebastian offering one of his rare, affectionate glances.

"If that's what is bothering you, then why not be the first to make the advances and allow me to reciprocate for once. If a real romance is what you want, then why bothering waiting when you can do it for yourself."

_H-he wants me to top?_ Ciel's cheeks reddened at the very thought of all the things he had always wanted to do to his butler, who, at the moment, had closed his eyes serenely as if he had turned into a blank page for Ciel to experiment on.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Ciel finally pulled Sebastian into a warm embrace before giving a few questioning licks at the butler's tightly pursed lips which was answered with access to the moist cavern.

_Mmph._

Tongues intertwined as Ciel tried as best he could to dominate the exchange. Sebastian allowed the boy to reverse roles, forcing his usual tendencies down and becoming vulnerable. The boy's arms instinctively slid down the butler's back, earning a choked shudder from the submissive.

In three seconds, Ciel had Sebastian pinned on the carpeted dining room floor and had shifted his sore lips to the nape of Sebastian's milky neck.

Sebastian moaned all he could as the boy feverishly suckled the area around his jaw and collarbone; he wasn't one to omit such embarrassing noises, but if it was to please Ciel he had no trouble what-so-ever. With that kind of encouragement, everything from his shoulders up was covered in slick saliva which radiated the scent of the strawberries Ciel had been nibbling on earlier.

"Sebastian, take off your clothes," Ciel ordered. Prying impatiently at the buttoned black jacket Sebastian sported.

"Why not do it yourself," Sebastian sneered, fighting the temptation to grasp Ciel and tug him beneath his control. He caught himself just as he was preparing to lunge for the rim of Ciel's shorts by releasing a moan and letting his arms hit the floor. He shut his eyes and moaned again in feigned ecstasy, trying nudge his master to take over more forcefully.

The boy's breathing hitched as he had no choice but to follow. Slowly Ciel managed to divest himself in a sort of teasing strip show fashion…and then tear off the top half of Sebastian's uniform.

With nimble fingers, Ciel kneaded Sebastian's member, sending more shivers down Sebastian's spine. _This is taking far too long…, _Sebastian thought, a nerve pulsing on his forehead as he gritted his teeth in impatience. _We'll be here for hours if I don't take a chance and do something to move things ahead._

With a sharp grunt and a push, he had Ciel (who had been straddling the butler's naked body) flat on the floor was looming over him in grim satisfaction before shoving a knee against the boy's crotch and grinding roughly. His master below moaned and thrashed according to the delicious friction that was making him wetter with every rub.

"AH! Mmm…S-Sebastian, you said I-!" The knee prodded harder at Ciel's balls.

"You were taking far too long," Sebastian explained. He paused a bit to submerge his hand into his trousers and fish out a colossal erection which looked almost as carmine as Ciel's aroused face. The butler shifted his seating so he that was straddling Ciel below the shoulders and prodding Ciel's mouth open with the throbbing genitals's head.

He didn't have to order Ciel to do anything before the boy clamped his lips around the member and sucked it passionately with shut eyes, every so often whimpering as he felt the hot member twitch. Ciel darted his small tongue across the head, which was beginning to leak cum, and spun it around the demon's shaft before finally sinking his teeth into the stone-hard stiff.

Sebastian flinched, practically yelling as he did so, and inadvertently shoved his erection further into the boy's mouth, making him gag. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried, unsheathing the member from his mouth. "Forgive me, Young Master," Sebastian apologized with a twinge of embarrassment.

Ciel returned to the member and began nipping at the head and flicking a tongue over the white cum beads starting to spill. At last, he pulled the member from his mouth and wriggled his way out from beneath Sebastian's knees, much to the demon's disapproval. Ciel sat before him on his knees and tugged the erection towards his face. After a few tentative licks around the shaft, he chomped down again, but this time earned a pleased groan. Small child's hands moved upward to caress the demon's balls before taking a firm hold of each in his fingers and squeezing so that stung agreeably. Sebastian gazed intensely at Ciel who seemed to be losing himself. '"It's amazing how much I showed you during only a few short months."

Ciel's delicate fingers pulled the balls closer and he again took to sucking the member with such ferocity that he thought he would pass out from not being able to take in enough air. Sebastian hunched over to wind his arms over the small of Ciel's back, leading him closer to his crotch.

Ciel huffed and tried with difficulty to push away a wet lock of hair that stuck against his forehead, but the large erection was pressed firmly against his cheek.

"Allow me some room to move."

Sebastian followed orders and raised his upper body enough so that Ciel could finally push him back to the floor, restating that he was the uke.

"You know," Ciel said with a tired but cheerful smile as he towered above the butler's flushed face. "This is the first time in a long while that sex with you actually felt good."

Sebastian could do nothing but feel horrified by Ciel's words. The first time? In a long while? W_as the entire problem really that centered on Ciel not feeling loved?_

For once in his life, Sebastian felt rather ashamed of all the times he had seduced his master without giving a second thought to how shameless he had been acting. The boy had never truly enjoyed it like he should have; he had always felt incomplete despite Sebastian's fawning.

Ciel's hands crept down to grope Sebastian's ass and smiled approvingly at the sensation of the butler's muscles tensing.

"Sebastian, I…uh…I'm going to do it. Put my finger in, I mean." Ciel laid down between Sebastian's open legs so that he was only inches away from the member.

It was absolutely mortifying to actually be the one _entering_ his partner but nevertheless he was determined to pleasure his lover. Sebastian coiled his arms around Ciel's neck and pulled him down with a quick jerk as a signal to ''_stop being so shy and just start already."_

A finger answered Sebastian's plea; it seeped inside the hot entrance, scouring for that special spot that would make the demon lose control.

"Ah, Ciel!"

'_Well that was certainly fast,' _Ciel thought as he gasped at Sebastian's reaction and tried with desperation to elicit more responses from the butler…but his index finger was not long enough to properly lavish him.

_Damn it! How am I going to enter him if not even my finger can barely reach through?_

"Don't worry, Ciel. As long as you are the one inside me I couldn't care how big you are," the butler replied, eying Ciel with a glimmering claret pupil. "Just _feeling_ your every thrust and _feeling _your cum splashing inside is enough to make me happy," Sebastian said a little too sweetly. _Perfect response, _he thought, noting that Ciel's penis had harden even more and was pushing more precum out.

Ciel unsheathed his finger, much to Sebastian's surprise, and inspected each of his digits before shoving his middle finger (ironic, no?) into Sebastian's toned ass.

Sebastian released blithe groan and clawed his fingers into Ciel's hair to pull the boy closer so that the tip of his erection was brushing Ciel's cheek.

"Having trouble finding it?…Why don't I take the reins today and lavish you until you're seeing stars and-"

"SHUT IT!"

He was nervous _enough _and Sebastian's offers were making him lose his focus. Of _course_ he wanted to be fucked by Sebastian; it practically drove him mad just thinking about what they could be doing now instead experimenting with new roles.

_Hmph…when he does it he practically rams me into every corner of the room and then back again to—_

Ciel shook his thoughts away as Sebastian thrust his hips to sink deeper into Ciel's finger. "It's rather unnerving to lose one's focus when having _sex_, of all things," Sebastian said with a glower. "Unless you want me to top I really have no objections."

A magenta hue bubbled to Ciel's cheeks as he finally shoved his finger into Sebastian's prostate with a triumphant smirk.

The demon threw his head back and jerked his torso up simultaneously, making his crotch slap Ciel in the cheek, giving the boy a chance to take a playful lick at Sebastian's large, jiggling balls.

Ciel raised himself from the laying position he was in to straddle Sebastian around the thighs before aiming his erection with the twitching pucker and squeezing his way in with a moan.

"Feel like melting, Ciel?" Sebastian said as he watched his lover's face contort into pure ecstasy. If he had heard that comment, Ciel made no reply. He pushed his member farther into Sebastian's depths, almost tumbling over due to his weakened state as Sebastian groped Ciel's ass and jerked it forward in encouragement. "You're not hurt, are you?" Ciel asked between heavy breaths.

Sebastian heaved himself up enough to nip Ciel in the ear. "Go ahead."

Whatever was left of Ciel's self-control diminished as he felt more blood rush down to his member and let instincts take over. He thrust inside with as much strength he could muster, sending a wave of convulsions into Sebastian's body.

"Ha..ha…ha."

Sebastian felt rather surprised that he was the one huffing and panting the most, but everything that Ciel was doing seemed to turn him on. His face, his sweating body, his determination to please him…in fact, he was having trouble trying NOT to spray his cum all over the boy's face. Today may have been his first time being uke but it definitely _wasn't_ going to be the first time giving into cumming first.

"Push harder," Sebastian cooed, releasing a hand from Ciel's ass and running it through the boy's matted hair which was plastered to his forehead. Drops were dripping from Ciel's chin and splattered onto Sebastian's chest as rammed inside and hit the prostate again, making the demon moan as he reveled in the sensation of Ciel's undeveloped member swimming inside him.

The boy was close to cumming, that was for sure.

_I'm not going to be able to hold much longer like this, _Sebastian thought, winding an arm behind the small of Ciel's back to insert a slightly trembling finger into the entrance and prod at Ciel's prostate.

Ciel shrieked as he nearly tumbled over from the touches coming from both sides of him and making him even more dangerously close to his release.

He battered into Sebastian's ass another three times to prevent himself from pulling out and giving in to his butler's desires.

"That felt good, didn't it Ciel?" Sebastian mocked with a pointed, bewitching stare. "You loved the way you can have me in you and yet be in me at the same time, isn't that right." He swirled his finger inside Ciel's scorching hot cavern before inserting a second, then a third finger inside and scratching them against the prostate, making Ciel mewl and arch his back upwards like a cat as he cried out incoherent nonsense.

Ciel shoved his thick leaking erection as far he could go into Sebastian's pucker, trying with desperation to hold in the urge. But it was all in vain as Sebastian added a fourth finger to his prostate abuse.

"Uh…uh..AH!"

Ciel spilled his warm seed inside of Sebastian, making the butler splatter an astonishing amount of cum onto Ciel's chest. They both fell over in a heap with Ciel sprawled on Sebastian's chest as a boneless lump. It was a rather sticky position.

After a few moments of cooling down, Sebastian raised himself carefully into a sitting position. Ciel rolled off in response and crept into the demon's naked lap. Sebastian sighed through his nose in happiness, pleased to be Ciel's temporary bed/teddy bear.

"You still haven't said it, Sebastian."

A pause.

"Ciel…I…"

Ciel awaited patiently for the three little words that would bind them closer together than the contract already did.

"Really, how should I say this?" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Just hurry Sebastian," Ciel prodded. "It can't be _that_ difficult to string into words."

A crafty smirk glazed Sebastian's lips.

"I…I think you're awfully cute for a human."

"WHAT?"

Ciel's screech was audible throughout the manor and he fumbled out of Sebastian's lap to stand with fists clenched at his sides. Sebastian arched a brow with curiosity before it was swept away by a swift, stinging slap.

"Wipe that damn smirk off you're face, dog!"

Sebastian recovered fast enough to steal a glimpse of Ciel's bare chest heaving up and down, hitching every second, and his face contorted in heartbreak.

"Ciel, I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"Damn right it wasn't," Ciel said. He didn't want Sebastian to see his watering eyes.

"Don't get so defensive. Look at me, I wa-Oh Ciel, please," Sebastian begged.

He seized Ciel by his bony waist and held him to his chest.

"Don't start crying. I love you, Ciel. More than you'll ever know."

Ciel's eyes widened a this and Sebastian took the opportunity to slip a heated tongue into the recesses of his mouth. A shudder of contentment resounded in Ciel's body and his eyelids fluttered shut. Their tongues mingled in curiosity, eager to learn more about the other. The young boy's fragile limbs grasped Sebastian's rippling back. Child's lips split open further to allow Sebastian's more experienced tongue to explore the insides of his cheeks.

They finally pulled apart with a slight popping sound. Ciel sighed and nuzzled against Sebastian's chest, trying to breathe in his scent.

"Before," Ciel began. "Before…when you said I was cute…"

"Hm?"

"Then you said you were joking..."

Ciel raised his eyes and met Sebastian with a pointed glare. He didn't want to have to ask.

"Young Master, I'm sure you knew what I meant," Sebastian said. He leaned in to kiss Ciel's perky little button nose, making Ciel wince and blush from the proximity.

"I love you, you demon. One of these days you should tell me your real name, not the one I gave you."

"Au contraire, Ciel, I rather do like being named after a dog."

Ciel frowned, but let it go.

"Whatever…but trust me, I won't forget that. One of these days I'm going to make you tell me, even if it kills you."

"Well…there is a way I could tell you." Sebastian began with a smirk.

"Oh, _really_?" Ciel answered suspiciously.

Sebastian slowly splayed Ciel out on the floor. "Oh, yes. It's a little game I like to call: 'Let's make up for all those times Sebastian had to suffice with his hand and a locked door.'"

Ciel's cheeks flamed red.

"Or maybe we can just spend the rest of our time snuggling like this until you feel up to it," Sebastian quickly added, remembering how Ciel had told him he felt like he was being used.

"I think we should, um, wait a bit later for that," Ciel said, taking Sebastian's hand which he had offered. Sebastian pulled Ciel to his feet and gave him an affectionate smile before stealing a chaste kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: **(8/13/11) OH MY GOD whyyyyyyyy T^T


End file.
